Recent advancements in the field of telematics have led to the development of in-built systems that are able to assist a driver to maneuver a vehicle to locate a parking area. For such assistance, current methods may use one or more sensors to determine a distance of a parking vehicle in the vicinity of a parked vehicle in a parking space. Such methods may further determine a distance between the parking vehicle and an obstacle.
In certain scenarios, a parking vehicle may be parked adjacent to a parked vehicle in the parking space in such a way that it obstructs a path for movement of the parked vehicle. The parking vehicle, if not appropriately parked, may obstruct the owner to access the parked vehicle. For example, the owner may not be able to open the doors of the parked vehicle due to insufficient available space. In such a scenario, it may be desirable for an owner of the parked vehicle to be notified when a path for movement of the parked vehicle and/or a path to access the parked vehicle, is obstructed. It may be further desirable that the parking vehicle is duly informed about such scenarios, so that the parking vehicles are appropriately parked in the parking area.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.